


Re: July 1st

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 我的房东马特有男朋友，我失恋了；他的男朋友也撩我，我又失恋了。结局：我开始搞他们俩的cp。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Re: July 1st

To: rosakirk0421@outlook.com

From: cyyy_wang@outlook.com

Friday, 2020/7/3, 10:53 pm, UTC-5

亲爱的罗莎，

……

我好像还没有和你介绍过我的房东（如果我已经提过了，请原谅，我十有八九还会再唠叨的）。我的房东是当地人，叫马修。就叫他马特吧。马特长我三岁，蒙特利尔人，本科时来了多伦多，15年毕业后就留了下来。是的，我们是校友，而且我们还是一个学院的。既然他来自蒙特利尔，你也能想到，他的母语是法语。但他的英文听起来堪比加拿大版雅思，要是我的老师们说话也能有他那么吐字清晰就好了。

马特是个典型的加拿大人，或者说，非常符合对加拿大人刻板印象：冰球，枫糖浆，和Tim Hortons（相当于英国的Costa）。一周七天，我有五天能在家里看见TH的咖啡杯或者纸袋。当然，还有“对不起”——据说加拿大被评为世界上最友好的国家，而马特，简直是我见过的最友好的人。我初到加拿大时，是他来机场接的我。我坐上车之后，他递给我一杯Tim Hortons的咖啡（虽然当时已经是凌晨一点了），说是“加拿大的第一份见面礼”。我的头三杯Tim Hortons咖啡和第一份Timbits（一种甜点）都是他买给我的。他还会给我带披萨和水果。只要我刚好碰见买完东西回来、或者刚做完饭的他，他总会塞点什么东西给我。

他不仅慷慨，而且非常细心、体贴。你或许还记得前段时间我实习的时候，为了通勤每天都要六点钟起来。因为早上总是很匆忙，我往往会一边煮早餐一边洗漱。而每次我洗漱好跑回厨房，总会发现马特已经帮我把早餐处理完了，还说：“对不起，我想这样可以帮你节省一点时间。我不太懂中式早餐的弄法。这么做可以吗？”

好吧，看到这里你或许要问：马特对我这么好，我们又年龄相近，是不是可以考虑发展一下？唉，我倒也想啊。但天可怜见，马特有男朋友了。而且是从小就认识的青梅竹马。这事儿还挺适合和你这位英国人分享的。

幸好前任租客阿妮娅——是她把这间屋子介绍给我的——在我搬进去的第一天就把我给打醒了。我在Messenger上给她连发十五条消息猛夸马特的时候，她直接给我拨了个电话：“醒醒，马特有男朋友。这么温柔还好看的人哪儿轮得到我们。”电话挂了之后，我看到她发了条动态：又一个孩子心碎加拿大。我才不要给她点赞呢。

回到青梅竹马。因为今年的特殊情况，我有幸——或者说是不幸吧——与马特和他的男朋友共处了三个多月，并且还不知道要继续多久。男朋友的名字叫阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德在波士顿工作。三月下旬的时候，他来多伦多看马特，结果美加边境紧接着就关了。当然，他其实是回得去的；但你也猜得到，阿尔弗雷德和马特都决定在家办公。家里一下子就热闹了起来。阿妮娅听说阿尔弗雷德开始常住，露出前了所未有的厌恶神情。她同情地对我说：那家伙很烦。

嗯，是真的。如果说马特是和我在客厅碰到时会聊上几句的类型，那么阿尔弗雷德就是在我的房门外边大喊直到把我叫出去为止的那种。尤其是前段时间，马特正为忙季焦头烂额，而他却在项目空档期，并且动物森友会还特别火的时候。每当我打开房间门，看见阿尔弗雷德像条金毛犬一样抓着switch、抱着美队盾牌抱枕蹲在门口的时候，我总得提醒自己：老天，他也有男朋友了。

阿尔弗雷德确实有点吵，好在家里的隔音还行。至少，当马特某天又忽然向我道歉——他说前晚非要拉着他看《驱魔人》的阿尔弗雷德一直在鬼哭狼嚎——的时候，我坦诚地表示我什么都没听见。无论如何，不得不居家停止外出活动的这段时间里，身边能有个永远折腾不累的人，倒也不坏。我发现，只要别太较真，你就能把他当成一个有趣而淘气的大男孩。他老是偷吃我的点心，这我还能妥协，因为我也经常蹭他们的零食 :P 但是我禁止他碰我的厨具，你不知道他有多少次把各种奇形怪状的漆黑物体从烤箱或者平底锅里拿出来。

说到吃的，我最近又从爱好食物的列表上删掉了一样东西。你肯定会很惊讶，毕竟以前我总要去便利店的Krespy Kreme柜子拿两个——是的，甜甜圈。因为我在这两天里已经吃了十几个口味一模一样的甜甜圈。你能相信吗？阿尔弗雷德在加拿大日的时候起了大早跑去隔壁的Tim Hortons买空了店里的国庆限定甜甜圈。他给当时所有排在他后面的倒霉客人提供了三个理由：马特的生日，我的农历生日，以及他在三天后的生日。

他们俩的生日分别跟加拿大日和美国独立日在同一天。多有趣的巧合呀。至于我，记得我之前和你说的中国农历吗？你当时还说，这样子每个人不是都可以过两次生日吗？如你所言，今年我真的过了两次生日。第一次的奇妙经历，在上一封邮件里已经和你分享过了，我收到的那实用的六十卷厕纸就是阿尔弗雷德的主意，尽管放在厕纸上的贺卡是马特写的。至于第二次，说实话，我更希望不要过，如果这样能让阿尔弗雷德少买一些甜甜圈的话。不过谁知道呢？就算为了马特，或者加拿大，他大概依旧会搬空Tim Hortons的。

抱歉，亲爱的罗莎，这次的邮件我写得太长了。我或许被阿尔弗雷德病毒传染了lol 但是，也多亏了他们，我还算快乐地度过了这半年，没憋出什么心理问题。当然啦，来自你的书信也非常重要。不管怎样，希望这个世界能尽快好起来，我们有朝一日能再度相会。

祝你周末愉快。照顾好自己。

祝好，

燕

**Author's Note:**

> 改编自真人真事：我房东在我生日的时候送了我60卷厕纸。  
> 邮箱地址是捏造的。燕子的生日应该是10月1日，这里做了一下改动。


End file.
